Divine Irony
by WorldTyrant
Summary: Twins are born. One must go to the light. The other, the dark. Fate is a cruel mistress, never showing her hand till the end. Formerly known as Divine Comedy.
1. Prologue :Deus Adveho

Prologue :Deus Adveho

The woman had just given birth to two paternal twins. One had black hair and dark skin, the other had light brown hair and pale skin. By divine irony, these two children would never be at peace.

The boys had lived twelve years before the black haired boy began acting strangely. There was a look here, a grin there, generally just small things. To begin with. Eventually, comments would be made, then jabs, then insults. He was imperious, a king. A cruel king.

The boy's mother had always been frail. One day, she finally passed on, leaving this world for the next. Being close to his mother, the brown haired boy fell into despair. His mother was the one who showed the most care, and now she was gone.

The boy's father couldn't be bothered with them, so he sent them to a prestigious boarding school. The boys stayed mostly with each other and to themselves, not bothering to associate with the other children. The brown-haired boy grew more frail, and the black-haired boy grew more and more strange.

Then, it happened. On a dark night, the black-haired boy fell into bouts of hysteria. Visions of ancient times exploded onto his mind's eye. Wars and betrayal, disease and decay, and all manner of things that constitute destitution and desolation.

Laughing hysterically, he would begin to sob uncontrollably. Rolling on the floor, the clutching his stomach.

Then, the door to his room began to glow an eerie, purple-black. A big man came through the door. He had long teeth, large ears, and a top hat. A permanent grin seemed plastered to his face. "Hello, dear one. Would you like to come with me?"

The black-haired boy raised an eyebrow, not quite comprehending. "But what...about...my little brother?"

The man's grin seemed to grow larger. "But you, a descendant of Noah, are better than him. You should come with me."

The black haired boy seemed to grin as well. "Yes. Better...but who are you?"

The man put a large, gloved hand to his face. "But who are you?"

The black-haired boy's face scrunched up in confusion. "Atrum...Pars?" The big man smiled in pleasure.

He took his top-hat off and bowed. "And my name...is the Earl of the Millennium. Pleased to meet you."

--

After Atrum's disappearance, the brown-haired boys health quickly deteriorated. A sickness, fueled by depression and betrayal, crippled the boy. He sickness soon became so progressed that he had to be regulated to a hospital, with his own nurse.

One day, the brown-haired boy asked his nurse to take him on a walk around the hospital's gardens. He also asked the nurse to bring along something. "And what would that be?" She kindly asked.

The boy smiled weakly. "Well, I would like you to bring...a Bible, t-that is, if you have one."

The nurse smiled nicely, and nodded. "That would be fine. Shall I read it to you, when we stop for a rest?" He nodded.

The nurse began to rummage through the drawers, looking for a Gideon's Bible. Sure enough, there was one in the top drawer of the night stand. It looked brand new. _Must have been put there by the chaplain._ She thought.

They walked for a little while, that is, until the brown-haired boy grew tired. "Let's sit here." said the nurse, motioning to an inviting bench. He nodded.

When they had situated themselves on the bench, she opened the book. "Is there anything in particular you would like me to read?"

The boy thought for moment, then said, "Genesis one. I like that one. My mom read it to me, right before she died." He smiled lightly at the memory. The nurse smiled to, but out of pity.

"In the beginning, God created the heavens and the earth..."

A man with snow white hair walked by. A faint, green glow was seen from his pocket. It seemed to stop the man in his tracks. He looked at the boy sitting on the bench with his nurse. He walked over. "Um, excuse me ma'am, but may I talk to this boy about something?"

The nurse nodded, but said. "I'm sorry, but I do need to stay by him. His condition doesn't allow otherwise."

The white-haired man nodded. "Of course, of course. I don't need to be alone with him, I just need to ask him some questions." He looked gently at the boy. "Now boy, what is your name?"

The boy seemed dazed, but quickly snapped back to reality. "M-my name is...Lucis Pars."

The man smiled. "You are compatible with a weapon I have in my possession, but first I need to ask you a question." The boy tilted his head. "Do you want to fix the world?"

Lucis raised an eyebrow. "The world? How?"

The man smiled slightly. "What if I offered you a way to fix the world?"

The boy seemed puzzled."What do you mean 'a way'?"

The man's smile seemed to shrink, and his eyes became downcast. "The world is full of people. People who are happy, people who are angry. People who are so sad at times, they enlist the help of a certain person. When their loved ones pass on, they are stricken with grief. That grief, and the power of the certain person, bring them back. The lost ones. The price, however, of the grieving one is high."

The man absently put a hand to his left eye. A scar with an upside-down star on the top ran along it." I should know."

Lucis thought for a moment. " And what is the price they have to pay?"

The man sighed. "The lost ones that are brought back are called akuma. The akuma, who has to obey the will of that certain, kills the grieving one, and wears that person's skin." Lucis's eyes were wide with fright and wonder. "I'm not through yet. There is, however, an order of people who are committed to destroying akuma, and defeating that certain person."

The boy looked at the man. "And who is that 'certain person'?"

The man looked sad, with a slight trace of hate lacing his words. "The Millennium Earl. But let's not go there. Let's talk about what we do specifically. I'm an exorcist. The name of the order is the Black Order, or just the Order. When we exorcise, we send the akuma to heaven."

When the man said heaven, the boy brightened a little. "That's where my mom is."

The man seemed to show that he was in an awkward position. "I-I'm sorry."

The boy shook his head. "Don't be sorry. She is in a better place, and she doesn't have to worry about the things of this world." Lucis looked at the man solemnly. "You said I can help fix the world by becoming an exorcist?"The man nodded. "I would like to become one."

The man smiled. "I'm happy to hear that."

Lucis was silent for a moment, then he looked at the white-haired man. "But first, I need to know who you are."

The man smiled and stood. "Allen Walker, at your service. I'm a general at the Black Order."

--

Alright, I've had some comments on my stories, so I have decided to try and write them to where they are easier to read and understand. Thanks, and if this is your first time reading the story, don't forget to review. Also, if you have read this story before and you see something that could be improved, simply leave a review telling me so, or pm me.


	2. Act 1: Illud Relinquo

Act 1: Illud non Relinquo

Lucis had just finished being shown around the order with none other than Lenalee herself. Clutching his new innocence-his bible- to himself, he said, "Thank you, Miss Lenalee, for showing me around."

The green-haired woman smiled. "You're welcome, and don't call me 'miss'. It makes me feel old."

Lucis blushed in his child-like way. "I-I'm sorry."

Lenalee chuckled. "Don't worry about it. Oh, before I forget, I need to take you to see my brother. He's the supervisor of this place," she moved her hand in a circular motion. "and is in charge of the science department. He's going to do a check-up on you."

They walked down a few hallways, stopping sometimes to admire the sheer size of the building. Finally, they reached the room where Lucis would get his 'check-up'. Komui was already present, hard-hat on and various tools in his hands. "Well, where is he, Lenalee?" He said excitedly.

Lenalee sweatdropped. "He's right here." She eyed the painful-looking instruments. "I don't think you'll be needing those..."

Komui's countenance fell. "You mean I don't get to use my new diamond-drillen 4000?"

The green-haired exorcist stared at him. "No." She moved out of the way to let Lucis into the room. "Here you go. Well, I'll see you later. I have to go take care of something."

Lucis looked after her, as if to say "Please don't leave me with this crazy person!" But she did, oblivious of the boy's look. With a slight trace of fear in his eyes, he looked at the man. "U-um...I'm Lucis Pars."

The supervisor laughed. "I know who you are! I'm Komui Lee, head supervisor of the Black Order HQ!" He did a pose, with sparkles forming around his head. The boy sweatdropped. "Anyway, since your not a parasitic-type, I'll just take you down to Hevlaska."

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Hevlaska? I thought I was getting a check-up."

Komui shrugged. "This is a check-up, but for your innocence."

Lucis, still not understanding, merely nodded his head. Komui motioned for Lucis to follow him. He complied and followed Komui to an elevator outside of the room.

When the doors opened, the two went in and rode it to the bottom floor. Coming out of it, the moved onto another elevator. It was more a large, floating platform really. The supervisor pushed a button, and the elevator floated downwards.

Lucis looked over the edge, and saw a faint flow from the bottom. All of a sudden, the elevator stopped. The boy looked at Komui. "What's going on?"

Komui smiled. "Why, you're going to get you check-up from Hevlaska, of course."

At that moment, a large thing with the lower portion of a woman's face appeared. "Inn-o-cence.." It said slowly. Tendrils encircled Lucis's arms, raising him up from the platform. The boy's eyes were wide with fright

The supervisor chuckled. "Sorry for the theatrics, but that's Hevlaska. She's been with the order since it was formed one-hundred years ago."

"10-14-27-56-79. This boy is 79 compatible with his innocence." Announced Hevlaska after she finished her assessment. "Komui," she addressed. "I saw a vision, a prophecy."

Komui's face lightened. "Well, tell me it what it was."

She hesitated a moment, then said, "I saw a yin-yang symbol. There is a dark-side that is like him, yet not him. I saw an obliteration of the stigmata." She paused for a moment, contemplating. "That's all I saw."

Komui nodded. "Thank you Hevlaska." He turned to Lucis. "Hevlaska's predictions usually come true." He let out a slow whistle. "An obliteration of the stigmata." He was referencing Hevlaska's prediction. "You know, the Noah have a row of stigmata on their head. You may just be their end..."

Lucis interrupted. "What are the Noah."

The supervisor chuckled. "I'll you about it later. Right now, I've gotta show you to your room." He pushed another button on the platforms control board. The machine began to float back to where Lucis and Komui had first boarded.

They returned back to the ground floor, via the elevator they took before.

When they exited the elevator, Lucis saw a man with long hair, harsh eyes, and a menacing katana. Komui raised a hand. "Hi," The elevators shut, with the man in it. "Kanda-kun. We'll, he seems to be doing fine."

The boy raised an eyebrow. "He looked like he swallowed a few too many lemons." He observed innocently.

Komui let out a hardy laugh. "Just don't let him hear you say that."

The walked for ten more minutes, before finally reaching Lucis's room. Before they could enter it, however, a woman came from the door next to his. The woman had curly hair and a pale face. A weak smile was framed by somewhat sunken eyes. "Ah. Lucis, I would like to introduce you to Miranda Lotto, another exorcist here at the Black-Order."

Miranda let out a nervous laugh, then extended her hand. "As supervisor Komui said, I'm Miranda Lotto. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Lucis looked at the hand for a moment, then shook it lightly. "I'm Lucis Pars."

Komui smiled. "I'm sure you two will be good friends in no time." He looked at Miranda. "Now, I think you should hurry up and get to that meeting in the cafeteria."

Realization hit Miranda. "Oh that right! I'm going to be late!" She picked up the front of her dress and ran as fast as she could in heels.

Lucis looked at Komui. "There's a meeting?"

He nodded. "But first, I need to get you situated into your room." The microphone in Komui's ear came to life.

"Supervisor," said the voice on the other end. "We need you in the cafeteria. Now."

The supervisor pulled a face. "But Section Chief Reever, I have to show Lucis his room."

"No you don't. You're already there I bet. Hurry up!" shouted the voice in Komui's ear.

"AIIIAAIAEEE!!" He shouted, clutching his ear. "You don't have to yell, I'm on my way." The voice muttered something about laziness, but the supervisor didn't seem to hear. "Now you Lucis, here's your room. I have to go now, but, " he fished a piece of paper from his pocket. "These are directions to the cafeteria. After you're settled, you had better hurry over to the meeting."

Lucis nodded, the walked into his room and Komui strode away.

Inside, the room was pretty normal; there was a comfortable looking bed, desk, bookshelf barren of books, and various paintings on the walls. Lucis sat his suitcase on the floor and looked around. "I finally have a house." he said in his child-like way.

He looked at the piece of paper in his hands, then remembered the meeting. Lucis made his way into the hall, and followed the directions to the cafeteria. Two large double-doors were close-by. Consulting the hastily drawn map, he concluded that this was in fact the cafeteria. He opened the doors.

He immediately saw a large banner that said in big, bold letters **Welcome Home Lucis!**

The scientists, present exorcists, and even most of the finders were there, holding glasses of punch towards Lucis, laughing, and eating all kinds of food. Allen, Lenalee, and a man with red hair walked over to him. The red-haired man spoke first. "Welcome home, Lucis! I'm Lavi." He held out his hand to be shaken. Lucis shyly obliged.

He looked around. "Is this for me?" The other three exorcists nodded warmly. "I finally have a home."

--

A small girl with an umbrella sat with a boy in a black- tie-less suit. "Atrum," The small girl asked. "will you help me with my homework?"

Atrum let out an exasperated sigh. "Rhode, do you ever do your homework?" The girl giggled.

"Be nice to your family, Atrum." Came a voice from the end of the long table.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, Earl." The boy motioned for Rhode to move closer.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I can't be there to hold your hand when you take a test." retorted Atrum.

Rhode made a pouty face. "Fine." She moved closer to Atrum.

He picked up a pencil and, on a sheet of notebook paper, worked out the problem. "This is how you work this problem." Then he erased it. "Now you try it."

Rhode let out a small protest. He scoffed at her, then smiled deviously. "Oh Earl? Do you think that Rhode should learn some new things every once in a while?"

The Earl put a plump hand to his face. "I suppose so. Why do you asked, Atrum?"

The boy merely shrugged. "Oh, no reason."

Satisfied with the answer, the Earl picked up a pair of knitting needles and started knitting.

Rhode looked out Atrum sourly. "You'll get what's coming to you." She said with a slight sound of frustration.

He smiled. "You're so cute when you angry." He ruffled her hair.

Rhode smacked his hand away and rolled her eyes. "Just give me that stupid pencil." She quickly worked the problem, exactly like Atrum had done.

He checked it, and surprisingly found it right. "Wow, Rhode, you got it right."

Rhode was holding the umbrella up in the air, randomly waving it. "Oh really?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "Doesn't it feel good to figure things out for yourself?"

"Not at all." Was the quick reply.

Atrum fell backwards. "You're hopeless..."

At the moment, the creaked open. A man with a top-hat walked in, followed by a tall, slender woman with a female version of what the man was wearing. Rhode waved. "Hi Tyki! Hi Lulubell!"

Tyki smiled and waved back, but Lulubell merely nodded. "Come on Lulubell," Rhode lilted. "Don't be a sourpuss."

Atrum began laughing at the unintended pun. Lulubell glared at Rhode, but said nothing and took her seat at the table. The Earl clapped his hands. Maid- and butler-shaped akuma came in with platters of food. They set them down in front of each person present, then left.

"Breakfast is served." said the Earl, cheerily. Everyone removed the top from his or her dish, and began to eat. When they had finished, the Earl clapped his hands again. The akuma returned and removed the dishes.

The Earl placed his hands on the table. "Now then, let's get down to business." The Earl took a packet of cards from his pocket and shuffled them. After he finished shuffling, he dealt each person one card. "On the card is the name of an exorcist. You may team up and help each other if you wish."

He wished them well, then dismissed them. "Now it begins."

--

I hope you readers enjoyed the rewritten chapter two! Don't forget to review.


	3. Act 2: Indemnis

Act 2: Indemnis

Atrum walked through the streets of the large city of New York with Lulubell. "Aleistar Crowley, a man who drinks akuma blood. He's the target?"

Lulubell nodded. "That is what the master said."

Atrum grinned wickedly. "I can't wait to get him. It'll be my first, real challenge." He sneered. "I hate fighting akuma. They're just _so_ weak." Lulubell didn't say anything. Not that it mattered, as the child would have kept going on. "I guess they just don't have the will to fight a Noah. I mean, sure, it was hard at first, but they eventually just seemed to be giving up without trying."

Still, Lulubell remained silent.

"Do you ever talk more than one sentence at a time!" shouted Atrum.

"Only in the prescence of master." Came the cold reply. "He is the only one that matters. You're just a whiny brat." No emotion, just cold, hard observation.

The boy made a pouty face. "Stupid cat." He muttered.

Lulubell heard. "What was that?"

Atrum held up his hands. "Nothing. I didn't...didn't say anything at all." Lulubell knew he was lying, but she let it slide.

Yet still, the littler Noah kept complaining. "I wish Rhode was here. She's way more fun than you."

Lulubell sighed. She was not going to put up with anymore of this.

The woman turned on her heel and smacked Atrum on the face. It earned a surpised yelp. "What the heck was that for!"

She motioned for him to be quiet. A man with dark hair and a white streak walked in front of them. He wore a cape and was somewhat tall. A breeze rippled by, blowing the cape out a little and revealing the symbol of the Black Order on his shirt underneath, the Rose Cross.

Lulubell calmly observed him, then pulled Atrum closer. "Go over to that man and say that you and your mother recognized his seal. Tell him that your mother is a supporter of the Order, and would like to take him to dinner."

Atrum made a face. "And who is the mother." He dread the reply.

Lulubell didn't miss a beat. "Me. Now go over and invite him." He sighed dejectedly, but knew that Lulubell's plan usually worked. He turned and ran after the man.

--

Crowley was enjoying his time with the mother and son immensely. He thought it very lucky that he ran into such kind supporters of the Order. They dined and talked late into the night, much to Lulubell's delight.

Atrum was getting restless, but he didn't let on. "So, Mr.Crowley, do enjoy being an exorcist?"

Crowley lowered his gaze. "No. To many lives are lost regularly in what I do." His eyes brightened and he smiled. "But it must be done. I was called by God to bear this burden. However," He paused. "It's not all bad. I have made a lot of good friends at the Order.

Atrum almost rolled his eyes. _What a sap..._

Thoughts came to Crowley's mind; about when he lost at strip-poker to those miners, how he and Allen and Lavi went to the rose festival. All sorts of fun, and sad, memories came to his mind. "I have been granted friends. Even though I don't like what I do, I would never exchange it for anything else in the world."

He happened to look at a nearby clock. "My, it's getting late."

Lulubell also looked at the clock. "My it is! We must go, little Sherman here has school tomorrow." She reached for Atrum's hand. "Come now, we must go dear."

"But mommy! I want to stay and listen to the exorcist's stories!" _Oh dear God, anything but that! _He silently thought.

Lulubell shook her head like a mother would do. "No. You have a big test tomorrow, and you need to get proper rest." Atrum made a pouty face. Inside, he leaping for joy.

Crowley smiled at the boy's act of rebellion. "Now, now. You should listen to your mother. I might get to meet you again someday." Atrum fake smiled.

The vampire-exorcist turned to Lulubell. "Shall I escort you to your house? It's dangerous this time of night."

She nodded and smiled. "That would be most pleasing."

Crowley paid the bill and escorted Lulubell and Atrum out of the restaurant. The dark exorcist asked where they lived, and Lulubell motioned to the more secluded side of town. They set out and walked for an hour or so.

"How much farther do you live from here?" Inquired the exorcist.

"Not far from here actually."

It wasn't long before they reached a cheerful looking cottage, surrounded by a few trees. Crowley accompanied them to the door. "Well, I have enjoyed the evening. Good night." He turned to leave, but his wrist was caught in something. He looked down to see what is was.

A long, white cord. A cord attached to Lulubell. "W-what are you?!" He shouted. At that moment, he received his answer. A row of cross-shaped stigmata appeared on her forhead. He narrowed his eyes. "A Noah."

There was a loud crash as akuma burst from the house behind Lulubell. "Akuma!" The white stand of hair on the exorcist's head stood up like a horn.Crowley slashed at the whip-hand with his talons, severing it from his arm. He jumped into the air and slashed an akuma in two. An explosion ensued from the remains of the akuma.

Jumping from that akuma, Crowley latched onto another one and sucked it dry in seconds. Another brilliant flash of light. He jumped to another, only to find a the thick whip around his ankle. Lulubell made a violent downward motion with her arm, and the exorcist flew to the ground.

A grunt came from Crowley mouth as he hit the ground, a trickle of blood coming from his mouth.

Atrum stood there, grinning insanely while Crowley lay moaning on the ground. "May I have him now, Lulubell?" The older woman nodded her consent. Atrum looked at the man, smiling from ear to ear.

"Good bye, exorcist."

--

Lucis was finally on his own mission. Well, almost his own. He didn't mind that Miranda Lotto had come along, though.

They were both dressed in exorcist attire, with the respective alternations to fit them. The duo was on their way to the American continent,the United States to be exact, to search for an exorcist who had lost communication with them.

The city where they were going was none other than New York, a thriving metropolis on the eastern coast of the Americas. They still had a full day to go before they reached the city, and Lucis had no idea what to do until then.

Miranda came over to him. "Do you want to go with me to the ship's restaurant?" He thought about it for a moment, then accepted. On their way to the restaurant, they talked about the last sighting of the missing exorcist, the restaurant where he was reported with a young lady and her son, and the scene of the struggle right outside of the city, all the while photos of each place back and forth.

They soon arrived at the restaurant, and left the topic until after they had finished their lunch: a cold roast beef dish for him, and tomato soup for her. As they finished their meal, they resumed the talk.

While they had their conversation, Lucis began to look out of the nearby window, observing the sea and its ever-changing fickleness.

A scream brought him back to reality. A grotesque monster was forming out of a man; a level-2 akuma.

"I can smell you, exorcist!" He shouted angrily at the crowd. Half of the patrons had already ran away, and the other half were making good time trying to do so.

Miranda and Lucis stood up, and the akuma immediately honed in on them. It looked slightly like a porcelain doll, but it's hair had been ripped and substituted with long screws and nails. It's body was cracked and riddled with holes, and it's arms looked to be made of steel. It's fingers looked like hooked talons, and it's feet the same. "Die, exorcist!" Nails shot from it's head, aiming right at the duo.

"Time record, _activate!_" They were both shrouded in a dome covered by the faces of clocks. The attack bounded harmlessly off of it.

Lucis opened his innocence, and , placing a finger on a particular text, simply said, "Judgment style: exodus; Moses' rod." A wooden rode riddled with ancient Hebrew text grew out from the innocence. Lucis grabbed his new-found weapon and, with careful aim, threw it at the akuma.

The akuma dodged and launched another attack. Lucis was forced to roll away, the nails and srews barely missing him. They instead when through the wall, shattering it and windows in that section.

Lucis tried again, but this time with a different attack. "Judgment style; Noah's ark; dove of salvation."

A white energy came from Lucis bible-innocence, taking on a small, bird-shaped form. It shot forth and hit the akuma in the arm, ripping it away. It let out a scream of anger and pain.

Lucis repeated the attack, this time hitting it in the head, effectively destroying it.

Miranda hurried over and checked to see if Lucis was alright. He politely told her he was fine. He looked out through the broken wall. "What's an akuma doing here?" asked Miranda.

The boy exorcist shrugged his shoulders. "Your guess it as good as mine."

A man stumbled over to them. "W-what in the world was that?" He asked with a mixture of curiosity and horror.

Lucis looked at Miranda, who decided to explain."It's an akuma, a living machine whose only purpose it to...um...kill." The man didn't quite understand, but acted as if he did, and ran on his merry, little way.

Lucis turned and looked at the other exorcist. "We should keep watch for akuma _and_ innocence."

Miranda leaned over and ruffled his hair. "And you get to go first." She said sweetly. Lucis sweatdropped, but conceded.

Later that night, after dinner, Lucis was standing on the ship's railing. Miranda had just gone to bed, so Lucis had a full few hours to do nothing. Which is exactly what he did; he loitered on the deck or merely looked at the ocean.

The time did pass quickly for him however. When Miranda touched his shoulder as to alleviate his post, he jumped, not realizing what he had been doing. They silently switched places, Miranda to stand watch, and Lucis to his room.

He was awakened a few hours later by the booming of the ships horn, signaling that they were almost to port. Lucis quickly dressed and went to the deck. Miranda had fallen asleep on a nearby bench, and Lucis didn't disturb her. He opted to stare instead at Statue of Liberty.

He found her majesty amazing; her torch blazing gloriously in the morning light, her face resolute to keep out enemies and welcome her children and immigrants, her slate with the bold message of independence. The message in and of itself was not spectacular, July 4 MDCClXXI. But he knew what it meant.

America had declared it's independence on that day, breaking away from the most powerful and richest nation at that time. He looked at what she was becoming. The U.S. was scraping her way up the ladder, becoming quite powerful in the world. Her economy was booming and there was room to spare...

"But enough of that," he chastened himself." I must concentrate on the mission."

"Who are you talking to?" Lucis silently jumped. He spun and saw Miranda looking at him with a smile.

"W-when did you wake up." he asked, blushing a little from embarrasment.

"Oh, about the time you were admiring that huge statue." She answered.

His blushed deepened. "No one was supposed to see me..."

Miranda waved her hand up and down, as if to say it wasn't that big of a deal. "It's okay to admire beautiful and powerful things every once in a while." She motioned towards the statue.

They had just pulled up to the dry dock, when an explosion ripped a boat apart a few slots down. A huge cloud of smoke had already filled the sky. The two exorcist jumped over the ship's railing and landed squarely on the dock. It wasn't a very large or tall boat, so they didn't hurt anything when they touched down.

The duo ran to the dock with the burning bout, only to find a blackened, smoky hull and piles of dust and clothes. Lucis bent down and picked up a shirt. He said with a far-away look, "Akuma..." A few pentagrams had also formed onto the wood of the dock. Miranda nodded.

Unbeknown to them, they were being watch from above by a small girl on a pumpkin-headed parasol."Stupid exorcist." She said with disdain. "The Earl's scenario will play out, and I will be having fun the whole way." She walked a few steps, then disappeared completely.

The duo immediately seeked out a place with a phone. They soon found one and, while Miranda reported the news, Lucis picked up a paper. The headline read _October 14, 1914 WAR IMMENET IN EUROPE. _Lucis sighed. "There will be so much blood-shed and carnage. Multitudes of akuma will result from this. Countries will crumble, lives will be ruined..." He would have kept going on and on, mumbling philosophical nonsense to himself, had not Miranda interrupted.

"Headquarters gave the order to continue searching for Crowley, but to also keep our eyes open for akuma and paranormal activity." Lucis nodded, then tosses the paper to Miranda. She clumsily caught it.

As she began to read it, she gasped. Her face became contorted with worry and grief. "They can't be serious. This is probably just that colorful American writing that Mr.Reever likes to read..."

Lucis shook his head. "I don't think so. Relationships between Germany, Austria, and multitude of smaller countries, not to mention Russia, have become pretty stained lately, resulting in tension all over Europe."

The woman exorcist shook her head. "I hope they can solve this without fighting. We certainly don't need another war..."

They walked out of the store, and Lucis hailed a buggy. When he had finally managed to get one, he gave the driver directions and they set out. They were heading to the restaurant where Crowley was seen with a woman and her son on the night of his disappearance. They surveyed the sight, then continued on to the obliterated cottage. There were craters, bloodstains, and overturned trees everywhere. Pentagrams riddled the soil. "Akuma." stated Miranda.

The exorcist continued to search the city and the surrounding area. When they had given up their search for the day, Miranda and Lucis retired to their hotel. It wasn't until they reached the hotel room that they found out what had happened. Or rather, what had happened found them.

As went inside of the room, they were greeted by an awful stench. It seemed as if rotten meat or a putrid animal had chosen to die in there room. Then they noticed where the smell was coming from. A cadaver was lying on the bed. It was wearing a tattered cape, and most of it's hair was gone. Upon closer inspection, a rose cross could be seen on its shirt.

Miranda gasped. She had recognized the body. It was none other than the missing exorcist, Aleister Crowley. Lucis bowled out of the room and down the stairs. He ran through the hotel lobby, bounding into several people before stopping at the desk.

"Phone,_now!_" shouted the exorcist. The manager looked confused. Growing impatient with the man, he jump over the desk and pushed the man out of the way. He hastily connected his golem to the phone. "Patch me through to supervisor Komui! Now!" He shouted before the operator could say anything. Nor did he bother, sensing the urgency in Lucis' voice.

"Supervisor Komuiii!" said a sing-song voice on the other end. Lucis didn't bother with formalities and began reporting to the chief. He instantly became serious. "I understand. Prepare the body for shipment. Try to figure out if any came in within the last few days with a large package. Oh, and Lucis," He paused. "..are his teeth intact?"

Lucis furrowed his brow. Miranda touched his shoulder. "I checked the body. It had severe cuts all over it. Most of the hair was missing, and it seems as if the teeth just dissipated out of his head all together."

Lucis told the supervisor what Miranda had said. He sighed. "An akuma isn't responsible for this. This is the work of a Noah."

The boy exorcist didn't understand. "A Noah?"

The supervisor shook his head. "This is information that should only be told at HQ. You will be informed when you return. Goodbye, and tell Miranda not to worry. I'm sure that Crowley is in a better place. "

The line went dead, and Lucis slowly hanged up his own phone.

He turned to the manager. In a slow, deliberate manner, he told the manager what had happened. The manager made the necessary calls. He hung up and told Lucis the coroner would be over soon.

"We are checking out now. When the coroner gets here, tell him to send the body to the Black Order, North American branch please." The manager solemnly nodded. Lucis walked towards the bathroom.

When he was inside, he walked over to the trashcan and vomited. After he was through, he began to cry a little. He slowly wiped away the tears and went out to where Miranda was waiting. She noted his swollen eyes and rushed over to him. "It's okay, Lucis. Everythings okay." She put a comforting arm around him. "Was this your first time seeing a murdered body?"

The boy silently nodded. Miranda smiled weakly. "A long time ago, I was in your place. I didn't know what to do. But I survived with the help of my friends. They encouraged me when I thought I couldn't fight anymore."

He started to whimper. "If you don't forget them, they never truly die." She let out a chuckle. "Listen to me, acting like an old woman who knows something." He looked at her with innocence eyes. "It's okay now."

He slowly became better. Finally, he had recuperated enough to ask Miranda a question. "Komui said that he died by fighting a Noah. What's a Noah?"

Miranda's eyes became filled with fear. "A...a Noah? Dear God, no..." She let out an almost imperceptible wail.

Lucis noted this with alarm. "Miranda, what's wrong?" She smiled weakly.

"The Noah are a clan of superhumans. They work with the Earl. It took our most powerful exorcist to even come close to beating them. Crowley was one of them. And to thing, that another more powerful one killed him..." She shook her head. "Let's go home."

--

The next rewritten chapter is up!


	4. Act 3: DuasOrs

I am back with another chapter(small applause)! I am suffering from writer's block. As in I don't know how to continue it. I have a beginning and an end, but the middle is a little tricky. Sorry for killing off Crowley for all you vampire lovers, but he was the one that had to go.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Act 3:Duas-Ors

_"Come with us, and you will find rest. Go with us, and you will find happiness. Walk with us, and you will find joy. Run with us, and you will find your heart's desire."_ The dream suddenly ended. Lucis put a hand to head, thinking about what the dream meant. This didn't last very long, however, and he quickly fell back asleep.

When the sun rose, Lucis was rising with it. He had already been to the cafeteria for breakfast, and was now reading a book on codes and such other things that he may or may not use. _Still,_ he thought,_ just in case I need to write a letter._ If the others had heard was he was thinking and had seen what he was reading, they would had laughed and bellowed. Questions like, "An exorcist doesn't need to know that, does he?" and " Do you think he is practicing on writing a love letter?" But, since they did not hear his thoughts or see what he was reading, they did not ask the aforesaid question.

One person, however, did come with a question that was actually a command put in nice tone. Lenalee appeared from nowhere(it must have been those boots) and asked Lucis if he could come to Komui's office. Of course he accepted. He did not want to be dragged down the halls to that wretched man's office. He would rather walk there himself.

As they walked through the door, a unearthly sound could be heard. The door opened more. Lucis found that it was none other than the snoring of the famed supervisor of the European branch, Komui! Lenalee walked over to him. She gently shoved him and said, "Wake up brother, Lucis is here now." When this tactic didn't work, she began using dirtier and dirtier tricks. When she had but one last resort, she hesitated, then used it anyway. "Dear brother, I am going to be married today. Wake up, your my husband's best man!" Komui went into convulsions. "DEAR SWEET LENALEE!!!! DON'T FALL FOR THIS PHEASANT MAN!!! STAY WITH ME!!!!!!" When he saw that he was tricked, he quickly settled down and acted as if the outburst had never happened.

"Lucis," he began." we have another mission for you. There have been reports of strange activities in Spain. We have reason to believe that it is innocence."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucis was riding in the best train car that could be provided. Along with a finder named Boris, he was going to the capital of Spain, Madrid. The reports were that strange apparitions were appearing all over the city. HQ deduced that if these were innocence related, than the innocence could probably produce life-like illusions.

Lucis had nothing to do to pass the time, so he began a conversation with his finder, Boris. "From your name, I am guessing you are from Russia or a surrounding country. Am I correct." Boris simply nodded. " Was the country land beautiful?" Another nod. " Do you miss it?" Boris smiled a small smile. In a true, rugged voice "My country is full of rugged beauty. The air is so robust. The grass is so much greener. The mountains, so much mightier. It is my second home."

The young exorcist looked confused. "Your second home? What is your first?" The man smiled a broader smile than before. "The Order is my first home. When I left Russia, I left so I could become a servant to the exorcists who saved my village. It was the least I could do."

The two servants of the Black Order began to talk quite a lot. When they finally reached their destination, they were on good terms with each other. In Madrid, they quietly checked into a nearby hotel, had their luggage taken up, and went into the town to start searching for leads. The bar was the first stop; alcohol and a jolly mood will make anyone spill their secrets. And that is exactly what happened. A nearby man who had had a little bit to much to drink was talking about the apparitions that kept happening around the city. "I say that these spirits are coming from the theater next to the graveyard. It's bad luck building a place like that next to the resting place of those that are dead." The drunk let out a laugh. "Everybody knowns that the spirits are coming from the antique shop down the road! That stupid mirror that Diego keeps in his shop makes them. I've seem them myself!"

Of course no one was taking the man seriously, except for the two people on the outside of the group wearing uniforms. Lucis inched closer to the man. "And what is the name of this shop keeper?" asked the exorcist. The man looked at him. "It'll cost you a (hiccup) nother drink." The man may be drunk, but he knew how to bargain still. Since Lucis was too young to order, Boris did it for him.

When the intoxicating substances arrived, the man drank it up, the replied to Lucis, "The man's name is Raphael Diego Martinez, but everyone 'round here just calls him..."The man, in his drunkenness, had to slow down for a minute," Diego" The man drank some more, than slammed his cup down. He got out of his chair, then fell to the floor, his legs numb from the drinks. Lucis moved towards him, but Boris shook his head. "He is only drunk. Just leave him alone. He will wake up soon."

The duo left the bar and headed towards the antique shop owned by the man named Diego

After many trial-and-error stops into shops, they came upon a shop named _Oxidado Espada_, the rusty sword. They walked through the door. The expected ring of the bell on the entrance jingled. "Ahhh..._Bienvenida hasta my ir de compras. Cómo lata Socorro usted?" _Welcome to my shop. How can I help you?

Lucis used the little Spanish he knew to communicate. " _No comprende Espanol."_ The man smiled. "My English isn't to good, but it will be enough. Do you men need help?" Lucis nodded. "A man said your mirror shows ghost. Is that true?" Diego turned white as a sheet. "...Come with me to the back."

The exorcist and finder followed the shopkeeper to the back of his store. "I just bought the mirror a month ago. That is when it began doing strange things." They walked up to a large, covered object. Diego pulled back the drape, revealing a beautiful Venetian mirror. "This mirror is supposed to be very old. At night, a weird thing shows up in the surface of it. One night it was a white cat. The next night it was a white knife. Night after night, strange things appeared in the mirror, then popped out. One time, when I got the nerve to, I actually touched something that came out. A ghostly white ribbon streamed out of the mirror face. I reached out for it and touched it! Then it vanished. Whatever this is, it is not of this world." Lucis looked into the clear depths. "I don't see anything." "That's because it only works at night." The shopkeeper couldn't figure out what these two men were up to." Who did you say you were again?" Lucis looked at the man. "I am Lucis Pars of the Black Order, an exorcist. This is Boris Yelskin. He is a finder in the Black Order." Diego nodded absently. "Why are you two here?" Lucis wondered if he should tell the man the truth. He deduced that it shouldn't matter.

"We are here to investigate this paranormal incident. Your mirror may be made of something called innocence." The man looked puzzled. "What is this innocence you talk of?" asked the confused man. Lucis smiled. "It is a weapon, used to fight against those that are evil." The man shook his head. "I don't really understand, but you are welcome to stay here tonight to investigate this mirror. Until darkness falls, however, you will want to keep yourselves entertained. Tonight is a big night in town. A traveling circus is coming here. There will be exciting stunts, weird tricks, and grotesque side-shows. These people came all the way from the Americas! I have seen their show myself. I must say that I recommend it." Lucis nodded. "Thank you for your suggestion. We might just go there later."

Lucis had intended to go, but not to the circus. Madrid was a beautiful city, known for its history. Lucis intended to go to the museum He told Boris that, if he wished, he could go to the circus. The big man nodded his thanks and started to walk in the direction that Diego had pointed him to. Lucis had asked Diego earlier which way the historical district was, so he was well on his way.

On this particular night, fireworks were going off in the historical part of the city. The young exorcist found a bench and sat down. An elderly couple passed by. Lucis stood to give them his seat. Instead, he had a giant gun barrel shoved into his face. "Die exorcist!" The two akuma began firing erratically. Lucis had managed to dodge and yell to the people milling about to run.

The exorcist turned towards the monsters. His innocence was already in his hand. "Judgment style: Cleansing; Trying fires!" Flames spouted out of the holy text. One of the akuma managed to evade it, but the other one was caught in the sacred fire. It screams were loud and filled with torment.

"Judgment style: Patriarch; Abraham's sacrifice!" A thousand daggers appeared around the monstrosity, then lunged at the akuma. It blew up after being stabbed thousands of times.

Lucis looked around. Dozens of other people were transforming. "Six...fourteen...twenty!"

Lucis shook his head. He turned to the back of his Bible. "Judgment style: revelation; seven flames!"

Seven little balls of fire formed in a circle around the exorcist. The balls flew towards the akuma. A few managed to avoid them, but most of them died. A lone figure stood on the rooftops a few yards away, waiting for the last level 1 akuma to die.

"Judgment style: Patriarch; Abraham's sacrifice!" A thousand daggers appeared around the remaining akuma, impaling and killing them. Lucis shut his innocence. Laughter could be heard. "Good job exorcist. You defeated those level 1's easily, but what about me?" A tall figure jumped down from the rooftops. It was wearing a tragedy and comedy mask combo; one half was laughing, the other was crying. It had thin gangly arms and long ugly legs. It's torso was also small and long. Strips were going across it's entire body. "Hehehehe...keep up." The thing extended its arms like they were made of rubber, catching Lucis in the arm. "Argghh!" He flew backwards, hitting a stone wall. The level 2 akuma sped towards his prey unaware of the words coming from the boy.

"Judgment style: God's wrath; Sodom's brimstone!" Burning sulfer shot towards the akuma. It avoided it easily. "You'll have to do better than that!" The akuma grabbed Lucis' collar and threw him across the plaza. He crashed into another stone wall. "UGHHHH!!" Lucis took a few seconds to recover, but that would be enough. "Judgment style: The kings; David's sword!" The young exorcist's innocence transformed into a rapier. "I will have to fight harder against you, won't I?" The akuma leered at the boy with his grotesque face. "You still can't beat me!!!"

Lucis was already beneath the akuma, lunging his sword towards its throat. "Woah!" It did some back flips to avoid it. "You're pretty fast, but not fast enough!" The akuma rammed its hand into the ground. A few seconds later, it erupted from the ground, making Lucis feint to the right.

The exorcist was by the akuma's side in moments. "May you find peace." Lucis brought his sword down upon the akuma's head. The monster blew up, sending smoke every where.

Lucis scanned the area to see if there were anymore left to exorcise. All he did see was stunned townspeople. He announced that everything was taken care of, then limped back to the shop. When he arrived at the shop, Diego greeted him with wide eyes. "What happened to you, _senor?_" "I got into a fight with an overzealous man." He had told part of the truth. "Is Boris back yet?" Diego nodded. "He arrived a few minutes before you. He should be upstairs preparing your room." Lucis looked at the man. "We will gladly pay you for your services." The shopkeeper shook his head. "You may stay for free if you rid me of that infernal mirror." Lucis nodded his thanks and went inside. On his way up the stairs, Lucis ran into Boris. The big Russian raised an eyebrow. "What happened to you?" Lucis smiled. "Diego just asked me the same thing. I got in a fight with an akuma. He thinks that it was an overzealous man, so don't let him think any differently, ok?" Boris nodded his understanding.

"Since akuma are here, we can assume that the mirror is indeed innocence, but we need to investigate further to make sure." Boris once again nodded.

The sun was setting as Lucis and his finder made their way down the stairs to Diego's basement.

They stayed down there for a good hour or two, waiting for some unnatural phenomenon to happen. And it soon did. A mist appeared on the mirror, then a ball appeared in it. It came out of the mirror like a ghost, coming from it silently. It hit the ground, not making a sound like a normal ball would. Boris put his hand out to touch it. His hand went straight through it. The ball disappeared in an eerie mist, slowly floating to the ground. Then, it was over. The mirror looked normal, the mist was gone, and the room was still quiet.

Lucis looked at it, then touched it. A jolt went through him like lightning. His memories came to his mind's eye. He felt like they were being duplicated. It suddenly stopped and the mirror glowed. A man appeared on the surface, bearing a resemblance to Lucis. The exorcist gasped, recognizing the spectral person. The arm extended from the mirror, followed by the rest of the body. "Judgement style; righteous sword!" He lunged at the mirror, shattering it into many places. The image went away instantly. Lucis was catching his breath, slowly regaining his composure. He cleared his throat. "Boris, please gather the pieces of the mirror while I go upstairs and talk to Diego about that mirror." He turned and walked up the stairs quietly.

Diego was coming downstairs to investigate the noise. He met Lucis on the stairs." What was that?" Lucis shook his head."It was nothing. We accidentally hit the chair it was on, so it fell and broke. We can still have it right?" Diego shook his head. "Why would you want it after it was broken?" Lucis shook his head. "It is something called innocence, a weapon given to us by God to fight against evil. Do you understand?" The shopkeeper shook his head no. "Well, we will be leaving tomorrow. Thank you for your assistance." Lucis held out his hand to be shaken. Diego shook it with gusto. Lucis went up to his bed and prepared to go to sleep. Boris was up there soon after. He slept his finder's uniform.

Lucis crept into bed, but he couldn't sleep. He was still trying to figure out the innocence's powers. It could create an illusion based on memories of the person who touched it. "What a useful power." he said silently to himself before drifting off to a fitful sleep.

He awoke at dawn. Boris was awake and preparing the luggage. Lucis' uniform was sitting on a nearby chair, ready to be worn. The exorcist arose from his bed and took his uniform to the restroom and got ready to leave. Diego wasn't up yet, so Lucis left a note. The duo left the house walked to the train station. The trip home would be a long one, but he could talk to Boris, so it wouldn't be to bad.

He settled into his seat, ready for the journey ahead. He looked at the sun that was just rising above the horizon. Lucis was wondering what the future would bring, but he knew that whatever it was, he would embrace it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok readers. Sorry about the wait, but as I said before, I had writer's block. Ok now I need at least three reviews before I can keep going, or my muse will die.


End file.
